


Prussia's Parting Words

by EggsandBacy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Funeral, Kindasad, M/M, Oneshot, Prussiadies, Sadness, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsandBacy/pseuds/EggsandBacy
Summary: Prussia knows it's his time to go, but he wants to make sure he makes a difference.





	Prussia's Parting Words

Prussia knew it was time. He'd seen it coming for awhile, honestly. He was standing on the bridge in his homeland when he began to cough up blood. He had been sick lately and hadn't been getting any better, countries really couldn't get sick, but there he was vomiting into the toilet discreetly so his brother wouldn't know. He hadn't told anyone, not even his friends. He didn't want them to get upset and stop it. He had prepared for this for a long time, and he was ready.

The former country slowly made his way off the bridge to a boat he had prepared earlier. There were tons of colorful flowers in it. He smiled at the bright roses, violets, and lilies. Prussia pushed the boat into the water and climbed in. He smiled, hugged his shoulders, and closed his eyes. The country passed peacefully as he calmly floated downstream.   
———————————————————————

Germany had been looking everywhere. Prussia has disappeared a few hours ago, and it wasn't like him to just leave and not say anything, well, at least he'd usually come stumbling home drunk as a dog. Everyone was worried, they were all looking for him. Germany continued to ponder where his brother could be as he walked alongside the river. He'd decided to look here because it had been Prussia's favorite place to go. A boat caught his eye, it floated down the river.

"That's strange..." he thought, there didn't seem to be anyone inside. He waded toward it. When he looked inside, he gasped. He quickly pulled out his phone as he dragged the boat to shore. He scrolled through his contacts while holding back tears.

"Ve~ hello?" Italy answered when he saw Germany's contact pop-up. He had been searching too.

Germany's voice broke.

"I found Prussia."  
———————————————————————

All the countries gathered for the funeral. Even the ones that never knew him came to show their respect. They decided to have the funeral take place in a chapel that Prussia had always loved. The funeral flew by for Germany. He remembered speaking a few words, but other than that, everything else was a blur. He only seemed to regain focus at the end. It was when they were going through Prussia's will. One of the things listed was to play a video he had recorded.  
———————————————————————

"Hello! If you're watching this, I am dead."  
Prussia's voice rang out through the chapel.  
"Yes, I knew this would happen. I knew it was a matter of time before I passed, being a ex-country and all." Prussia laughed and continued, "Honestly, the prospect of death doesn't scare me. I had known this would happen, so I've prepared. This video isn't what you expect though. It isn't going to tell you that 'I'm okay and that you don't have to mourn,' what this is for is to make sure someone like me doesn't happen again."

Prussia paused to let everyone watching ponder what that meant.

"What I'm saying is that I don't want someone to be horribly lonely again." He stopped talking for a second and looked down, "I may act, I mean, acted as if I was carefree and happy. I was a good actor. I was- screw this past tense- am incredibly lonely. I know my brother is annoyed by me, West, you don't have to deny it, it's okay, you never wanted me to live with you. All I do is drink, and whine, and act like a total dick all the time. I would hate me too if I knew me! Kesesesese! Sorry, continuing, Hungary, what you did wasn't cool. After you married Austria, you acted like you hated me and that you never liked me. What hurt the most about that is that I- is that I- I loved you! There I said it! I loved you! I was sad when you got married. I was happy you found someone, even if they weren't me, I hoped we could still be friends, but that hope was soon destroyed. I pestered you and bothered you, and I guess I did it to get attention, but I missed you Hungary! I wanted to make things the way they were, but I was lonely!"

Prussia stopped again. He wiped his eyes. Germany could hear Hungary sobbing in the back. She started to apologize between sobs. Austria patted her on the back. Germany felt tears streaming down his face as he realized he had never told his brother that he loved him, even after all Prussia had done for him. Italy wrapped his arm around Germany's neck and whispered "its okay, it's okay." Germany looked up as Prussia continued his recording.

"The point of this video isn't to point out the people who wronged me, it's to show everyone that I don't want any country to suffer the way I did. The only true friends I have ever thought actually cared for me were Antonio and Francis! They are the only ones who knew I was depressed! I just want to change the way people are treated! You may think I am the only lonely country, but you're dead wrong. Russia and Canada to name two. You may think 'No, Russia, he could never be lonely.' Well think again! You all threat him like shit! And what about Canada, 'Who?' you may ask. He is a fucking great country who you all forget about. I can remember him and see him! Maybe that's because we are both lonely countries. Canada don't let them forget about you anymore. You make yourself known, don't take their shit anymore!"

Tears were streaming down Prussia's face and he started hacking, then he coughed up blood. "Oh, gosh," he muttered, "That's not good, it's been happening more frequent recently." He looked up, "Anyway, I have one more matter to discuss, Italy." All the eyes in the room turned to look at the small country. "I'm sorry I lied to you, I told you Holy Rome was dead. He's not, I have to tell you the truth, Germany is the Holy Roman Empire. He never died. I wanted you to love West for who he is and, I didn't want to torture West with the horrible memories. Losing your country is so fucking painful." Prussia smiled as soon as he revealed the message, and everyone realized that secret had probably been mentally torturing him. Italy turned to look at Germany, who looked straight down at him. Tears started streaming down the smaller country's face as he looked Germany in the eye. He buried his head into Germany's shoulder and started sobbing. Everyone's attention turned back to the camera as they heard Prussia start talking again,

"Well, I guess that's it for me. I didn't want for this to make anyone feel guilty, I just wanted to tell everyone the truth and make sure no country is lonely again. I love you all, and you don't know how much it pains me to say goodbye to everyone, even to the one's I've fought with. I'll miss you, but I have a feeling we will see each other again some day. Goodbye my dear countries, and don't let anyone else suffer." With that the camera clicked off.  
———————————————————————

After the video, it seemed like the funeral was even more subdued than before. Italy has clung to Germany's arm and refused to let go. Germany couldn't blame him. He would occasionally bend down and kiss the country's auburn hair. The funeral had ended and people were saying their final goodbyes. Germany and Italy were the last ones in the Chapel. Germany walked up to the casket and whispered

"Goodbye, Bruder, thank you for everything. I love you." With that, both Germany and Italy walked toward the entrance of the chapel. What they didn't notice was a nearly invisible spirit with white hair and red eyes waving to them as they walked out, whispering wishes of luck and fortune to them as they walked down the aisle of the chapel. As they walked out the door the tall, blond country seemed to turn, lift his hand slightly in a salute. Italy looked up at Germany and Germany looked down at him. The room seemed to brighten considerably as their lips touched. Italy smiled sadly at Germany as they pulled apart. They walked out of the chapel, hand and hand. The spirit smiled and seemed to dissolve in the sunlight.


End file.
